


Of Bright Lights And Big Crowds

by artikulohno



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: Grecinto band AU





	Of Bright Lights And Big Crowds

I’m a loving guy. I don’t hate a lot of things or people. But tours really get on my nerves. It’s not that I don’t like performing for fans, I’m a musician for Pete’s sake. It’s the traveling, the anxiety that comes with playing for a huge crowd away from home. And I am absolutely sure that this particular tour will be the worst. No, not because it’s a world tour, I’m fine with that. But because we’re touring with Agila.

“Ilyong,” Joven begins calmly, “is there a problem?”

“A problem? In case you don’t understand what you wrote, we’re touring with Agila. So yes, we do have a damn problem.” I say a tad angrily.

Agila is a band that could be considered our ‘rivals,’ if you will. People knew and were amused by our little feud. The lead singer is Gregorio Del Pilar. People call him Goyong. I’ve met him at a lot of parties. In case you can’t tell by now, I dislike him deeply. I believe the feeling’s mutual, but he has a different way of going about it.

Vicente joins the conversation. “I knew you were going to say that, so how can we make it up to you?”

I turn to Vicente with even more irritated eyes. “You were in on this?”

Joven shrugs. “It’s good publicity. Two rival bands touring together.”

I roll my eyes. I always knew Joven would turn out to be a capitalistic pig.

“We’ll do everything you want,” Vicente pauses, “just be decent to them. Especially to Goyong, okay?”

I stay silent.

“Okay?” Vicente repeats.

Sighing, I say, “Yeah, whatever.”

Later, I’m drinking with Vicente in a bar nearby. Vicente has always been my best friend. He was there when I first picked up a guitar when I was eleven. We watched each other grow up and now we’re in a band together. I think of how far this band has come. It seems great. But truthfully, it becomes even more terrible with every album we put out. I feel like we’re growing apart. But hey, I’m not going think about that before I start touring.

“You and Joven still together?” I ask him.

He nods. “We’re going pretty strong.”

“Not what you would have said last week. You guys are on and off.”

“So?”

“It makes me worry about you.”

He shakes his head and before I can say anything else, he asks me about Kate.

“Kate and I are, well, what we’ve always been.”

“And that is?”

“Easy, I guess. Unlike you, I don’t get attached.”

What Kate and I have could be summarized in the word ‘easy.’ It really is. She and I spend time together. She hangs out with her other boys. I make music. She thinks it’s about her and she shows off to her friends. It almost means nothing, being honest. I know she feels the same way. She doesn’t love me. At times, she tries to convince herself that she is, as do I. But we both know that all this is just easy fun.

She’s in Japan tonight. We’ll probably FaceTime each other later or something.

Vicente soon leaves me, says Joven’s waiting for him. I stand up and greet the bartender a good night. And now I’m smoking as I walk home.

I begin to think about the past. I’ve come so far. I can barely see myself as who I once was. I started this band at seventeen years old. Vicente was the same age. Joven was a year younger. We started playing covers at small cafes. Then we started singing originals at bars. Then we got discovered. Stages gradually became bigger. Crowds became louder. Vicente, Joven, and I, we always thought Dimasilaw be that tight-knit band. We thought we’d be warm to each other forever. But the tension. Oh God, the tension. Words that weren’t meant were said. Arguments were had. We threw things at each other, even smashed a few guitars. But the worst of all was the silence. That’s the present.

And then the future. What will happen in a few months? A few years? Hell, what will happen on this tour? Sometimes I wonder if this band will ever break apart. A part of me knows it will, the rest suppresses that fact. I think about what could happen. Out of anger, I sometimes think that I’ll leave the band before either of them get the chance to. I dread the day that this band dies, but what if it will soon?

“Hey Ilyong!” I roll my eyes at a familiar voice. How we always manage to bump into each other, I will never know.

“Goyong. Annoyingly chirpy, as always.”

“Ilyong. A babe, as always. You’re looking pretty cute tonight. Celebrating?” He wiggles his eyebrows, he’s implying that I would be celebrating the fact that I’d start touring with him in the morning.

“As if I would even think to celebrate that.” I retort.

He chuckles. “Hm, you’re pretty when you’re irritated. I always thought so.”

As I always do, I blush and look down. “I best be off.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.” He offers.

“Do I have any other choice?”

He shakes his head at this. We begin to walk.

“I noticed something.”

I don’t reply.

“You like it when I flirt it with you.”

I freeze. I’m feeling a little flustered after hearing him say that. Why would he say that? What an asshole.

“I’d rather die than to hear you say that again, Gagoyo.” My expression clearly shows anger now. His mere voice irritates me. And to hear him say those words. Damn.

“I’m just kidding! God, what’s with you?” He’s laughing now.

“Screw you.”

We reach my house and I walk in without taking a look at him.

“Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams!” He says before leaving the scene. God, I hate him so much.

Remember how I said he has a different way of going about his hate for me? Well, flirting is his way of doing so.


End file.
